


Plus que des numéros

by RowN



Series: Fillers autour de "The Umbrella Academy" [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves refuses Ben Hargreeves death, Protective Diego Hargreeves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Ben est mort. Tout le monde est là mais pas vraiment car Cinq n'est jamais revenu et Klaus s'est barré très tôt.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Fillers autour de "The Umbrella Academy" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Plus que des numéros

PLUS QUE DES NUMÉROS

Tout le monde se tenait devant la statue de Ben, la tête inclinée avec respect. Enfin dire tout le monde n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Diego savait que leur père n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il était juste déçu d'avoir perdu un autre numéro, Cinq n'ayant toujours pas pris la peine de leur faire part de sa présence, étant toujours disparu quelque part où ils n'étaient pas, et Klaus n'était pas là non plus, probablement drogué au fond d'une ruelle. C'était décevant mais logique. Quand Ben était mort, ça avait été à Diego de s'assurer que Klaus ne le suive pas et ça avait été extrêmement compliqué. Il l'avait nourri, couché, levé, habillé, lavé, emmené aux toilettes – et bordel il y avait grandement intérêt à ce que personne ne s'amuse à mourir prochainement parce qu'il refusait de recommencer ça – et avait caché tout ce dont Klaus aurait pu se servir pour se faire le moindre mal. Klaus n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, les yeux perdus dans le lointain et pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit totalement et physiquement incapable – et Diego avait dû le forcer à boire. Et puis le matin même de leur petite réunion, ils avaient surpris Klaus frapper la statue avec une chaise, hurlant que leur frère était encore en vie, qu'il le voyait et qu'ils devraient tous le voir aussi. Allison s'était servie de ses pouvoirs pour le calmer et quand il s'en était rendu compte, il était parti avec colère, les traitant de tous les noms. Ça c'était passé une longue heure auparavant.

Diego détestait ce moment. Tout avait commencé à s'écrouler avec le départ de Cinq dix ans plus tôt mais là c'était pire. Si Reginald avait continué à espérer qu'ils reforment un groupe de super héros, ce n'était même plus la peine pour aucun d'entre eux sauf lui et il ne comptait pas s'inquiéter de leurs besoins et envies.

«La perte de numéro Six est une désolation mais nous devons aller de l'avant. Il faut que vous continuiez à combattre le crime et à sauver le monde.»

Diego entendit Vanya soupirer et partir. Personne n'y prêta attention à part lui et leur père continua.

«Je vais vous demander encore plus d'efforts, et numéro Quatre devra se sevrer de ses... addictions. Numéro Deux, allez le chercher, où qu'il puisse bien être.

-C'est Diego.»

Il n'avait fait que le murmurer mais il savait que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et il ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette attention mal placée en ce moment. Allison et Pogo étaient surpris, sa mère était fière – elle était toujours fière de lui, peu importe pourquoi et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça – Luther était choqué et Reginald semblait tout juste ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu.

«Je vous demande pardon, numéro Deux?»

Son ton était insultant, méprisant et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Diego releva la tête et le fixa avec rage et détermination, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas détourner le regard immédiatement. Il se concentra sur ses mots, les formula dans son esprit et les visualisa parfaitement avant de s'exprimer.

«Je m'appelle Diego. Et ce n'est pas numéro Quatre tant qu'on y est mais Klaus! On est à l'enterrement de Ben, pas de Six!

-Je vous demanderais d'adopter un comportement plus correct que celui-ci, numéro Deux.

-Sinon quoi, vieil homme? Tu vas me foutre à la porte? Parce que ça fait un an que je ne vis plus ici! Mais je suppose que ça aussi tu ne l'as pas remarqué? Comme tu n'as pas remarqué que Vanya, et pas numéro Sept au passage, est partie? Est-ce que tu t'intéresses seulement un petit peu à nous en dehors de nos pouvoirs et de nos numéros?

-Diego.» l'avertit Luther qui prenait un risque à l'interpeler par son prénom devant leur père mais il lui répondit en lui adressant un doigt sans même le regarder.

-Tu n'as jamais eu aucun respect pour nous? Pas un tout petit peu? Non, ne me réponds pas, je connais déjà la réponse. Tu ne respectes personne d'autre que toi même. C'est pour ça que Cinq, Klaus, Vanya, Allison et moi on est partis de la maison. C'est pour ça que tu es seul. Tu crois être entouré mais tu es seul comme tu l'as toujours été et tu finiras par mourir seul.

-Diego!»

Cette fois-ci, il se tût. Il se tût car c'était Grace qui était intervenue cette fois-ci pour le faire taire. Frustré, il se retourna et quitta la cour, laissant sa famille derrière lui sans aucun regret. Quand il arriva sur le porche, il tomba sur Klaus qui était assis sur les marches de l'entrée et le regardait comme s'il venait d'interrompre sa conversation.

«Tu es encore là?

-Ben m'a dit que tu allais bientôt arriver.

-Mais bien sûr.»

Klaus prenait tant de drogues justement pour échapper aux fantômes alors si Ben devait le hanter lui plus que qui que ce soit d'autre, il ne pourrait pas le voir mais Diego n'insista pas. Il préférait encore que Klaus croit voir leur frère plutôt que de n'être qu'une loque sans aucune envie de vivre. Il s'assit à côté de lui et Klaus regarda dans sa direction vaguement, jouant avec le tissu de son short. Diego se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

«Comment ça s'est passé à l'intérieur?

-Père veut que tu fasses un sevrage.

-Je suppose que ça implique m'enfermer dans un caveau hanté jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne complètement fou par le manque et la vision des morts.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit d'aller se faire foutre mais je l'ai pensé très fort.»

Klaus sourit à cela.

«Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on se reverra aux mariages et aux enterrements.

-Tu comptes couper les ponts avec tout le monde en dehors de ça?

-Oh non. J'ai Ben qui me tient compagnie.

-C'est ça. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit d'intéressant, Ben?»

Klaus regarda au-dessus d'eux, vers la porte et sembla occupé un petit moment, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose et Diego y crut presque pendant un instant avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait prit avant même le lever du jour. Puis Klaus se tourna vers lui.

«Il dit que tu es un crétin.» Klaus parut très sérieux pendant quelques secondes puis explosa de rire. Diego leva les yeux au ciel devant l'idiotie de son frère. Au bout de quelques secondes, Klaus se calma en essuyant une larme à son œil avant de regarder à nouveau Diego avec sérieux. «Plus sérieusement, il te remercie d'avoir tenu tête à notre père pour lui rappeler qu'on a des noms à présent.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Je te répète que c'est Ben qui me l'a dit.

-Tu es en train de planer, Klaus. Tu ne vois pas de personnes mortes quand tu planes, c'est pour ça que tu as commencé... tout ça.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas mort. Il m'a promis qu'il ne mourrait pas avant que je ne lui dise si les fantômes choisissaient qui ils hantent ou non. Comme je ne lui ai pas dit, il n'a pas le droit mais vous ne voulez pas voir l'évidence.»

Diego sentit une douleur le prendre à la poitrine. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son frère ainsi, si sûr de lui et si fragile en même temps.

«Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.»

Il avait pris le ton le plus doux pour ne pas blesser son frère mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire.

Le visage de Klaus se décomposa et ses épaules furent prises de soubresauts alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer dans ses mains. Diego posa sa main sur son dos, ne sachant pas comment le réconforter. Il en était tout simplement incapable et il ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, impuissant. Il espérait juste que l'envie de revoir Ben motiverait Klaus à arrêter la drogue mais s'il devait être honnête, il avait parfaitement conscience que ce ne serait jamais le cas.


End file.
